A Day Across Time
by Seine
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome flees to the well, only to be attacked by a hawk demon. Sango saves her, though they go plummeting into the well. This is one Sunday morning that they will never forget. ONESHOT


**A Day Across Time**

Seine: Just a little dream I had, inspired by The Incredibles! That's a great movie, same with The Pacifier.  
I don't own Inuyasha characters.

* * *

The day started out awkwardly for our troop of jewel collectors. Apparently, the rest at Kaede's only provided a fight between Miko and Hanyou. Ending in the dreadful 'sit', Kagome preceded to run off towards the well.

" She looked really upset, I'm going to catch up to her." Sango stated, mounting Kirara and taking off in the direction Kagome had rode in. In the distance, she could see the pink of her bike. Sango found Kagome resting her bike up against the well. Sango dismounted and walked over to Kagome.

" Hey, are you alright?" Kagome gave a sad nod, preparing herself for the jump. Sango let a sympathetic look flash across her face, but stopped the moment when she heard Kirara snarl. " Kirara?"

They heard a loud, piercing shriek, and a hawk demon swooped in, picking Kagome up in it's talons. She was high above the ground, when she saw Hiraikotsu cut through the hawk in a flurry of feathers. Sango caught Hiraikotsu, placing it on the ground as she watched Kirara finish off the demon. But Kagome was falling at a top rate speed.

" Kagome-Chan!" Sango cried, leaping forward and snatching Kagome right above the well. Sango used a split maneuver on the well to balance, keeping them upright. **Crack**.

" Thanks Sango-Chan... Are you okay?" Sango let out a grunt, hearing another crack. A sweat bead dripped off of her forehead.

" Drop the pack, it's too heavy and the well is cracking!" Too late. The well walls crumbled apart, and with a scream they were sent tumbling into the well, right into the future. Kirara sat back on her haunches, and blinked.

" Meow?"

* * *

**Thud. **

They landed in a pile at the bottom of the well, the backpack on top. Sango was at the bottom, pulling Kagome in front so she wouldn't take the brunt of the hit. Kagome sat up, not realizing she was sitting on Sango's stomach. She looked down, and blinked.

" Sango-Chan, are you alright, you look a little winded..." Kagome said as she got off of Sango. Sango let out a groan, and sat up, brushing off her yukata.

" Where is this place? And why is the well covered? Is this your era?" She asked, rubbing the side of her skull. Kagome nodded, and began explaining about her world as she got out of the well, showing Sango around her house. All was going well, until Souta came home early in the day. He had a glum expression on his face.

" Souta, this is Sango-Chan, from the feudal era. Why so glum?" Kagome asked, kneeling to her brother's height. Souta suddenly burst into tears, hugging Kagome tightly.

" Kagome, Osamu's gonna jump off the bridge at the crossing, he's gonna kill himself!" Souta cried, his shoulders shaking. Kagome gasped and stood up.

" That's Eri's little brother! We have to stop him, she'll be devastated! We'll take mom's bike, Souta, stay here!" Kagome cried, already unlocking her mother's black bike.

" No, I'm coming too, he's my friend!" Souta shouted, grabbing Kagome's hand.

" I can't fit 3 people on a bike!" She yelled back.

" Please, I need to see him!" Sango's heart lurched, it was having a very big effect on her.

" Kagome, we'll find a way. I'll use the bike, Houshi-sama taught me how. Use that side cart with the wheels, lock it to the back fender, we'll put Souta in that. Let's move!" Sango said, positioning herself over the bike. Quickly, they assembled it, and with Souta in the cart, Kagome on the seat and Sango pedaling, they were off.

To Kagome's dismay, Sango could really make that bike go fast, gaining almost uncontrollable speed. Kagome shouted directions, along with a chain of Inuyasha level curses when Sango decided that the hood's of cars were fun to use as speed bumps, flying over most of the roads. Finally, they reached the bridge, screeching to a halt. Kagome and Souta ran over to Eri, who was trying to console Osamu to come down from the edge of the bridge. The police, camera men and other people were all around the area, very frightened. Sango quickly shed her yukata and placed on her masked, leaping over the side of the bridge.

She caught the edge, and quickly scaled her way over to underneath where the boy was. She used a rope and tied her right foot to the edge of the bridge, securing it tightly. And she waited, like a lion for it's prey.

" No, Osamu, NO!" Eri cried, trying to break through the police. Osamu plunged over the edge, only to be caught in mid-air by a leaping Sango. They hung upside-down for a moment, Sango cradling him tightly in her arms.

" Listen kid, I know what it's like to lose a little brother, and I'm not going to let that happen here! People care about you, Eri's freaking out, same with Souta. So hang on!" Osamu clutched to Sango's torso as she used her powerful arms to pull them up the rope. She unlatched it from her legs. And quickly vaulted over the edge, placing Osamu in Eri's arms. The police and press immediately flooded her, asking millions of questions. Kagome quickly dug through and managed to pull Sango out, sitting on the bike.

" Souta, stay with Eri, we gotta go!" With that, they sped off to avoid press. They slowed down near a park, the breeze of noon on Sunday very tempting. They decided to sit on a bench, Sango slipping her yukata back on, taking off her mask.

" You saved him! That was awesome, Sango-Chan. What a start to a Sunday morning..." Sango blushed, and attempted to wave it off.

" It was nothing, the kid was a fly weight." Sango said as she stood up, stretching. " I'm glad I can do some good for this world. It's a lot easier then fighting demons." Sango added, adjusting her shoulder pad beneath the yukata.

" Help, he's got my purse!" Sango whipped around, watching a man dressed in a black coat steal an old woman's purse. **Whoosh! **Kagome couldn't even call Sango's name, she had ran that fast. She dodged through the park, following the purse-snatcher through the teeter-totter, slide and coming up to the swing. She grabbed the back of his collar, and tossed him over her shoulder, landing on the swing. She wrapped him up in the chains, took the purse, and walked back as he spun helplessly in the mini-tornado.

" Here you are, ma'am." Sango handed her the purse, and waited for Kagome to catch up. Kagome had a big smile on her face, laughing at Sango.

" Sango-Chan, seems as though your a super hero." Sango struck a small victory pose, laughing lightly.

" Maybe, maybe. Hey, is that baby supposed to be up there?" Sango asked, watching a baby crawl across the monkey bars. Kagome gasped.

" No! Baby, stop!" Kagome cried, watching as the baby plummeted off the edge. Sango ran, and did a slid dive, catching the baby in the air. Sango held the baby up while she slid across her front, getting quite a lot of gravel down her yukata. She held the baby up, her face firmly planted in the ground.

" Ow..." Sango grumbled, letting Kagome help her up. The mother ran over, obviously talking on the cell phone.

" Thank you for saving my baby." With that, the mother simple grabbed the baby and walked away. Sango blinked, and turned around when she heard clapping. A little boy on a tricycle was there, clapping. he smiled at her with the gap in his teeth.

" Um... Can I help you?" Sango asked, spitting out bits of gravel, still dusting herself off. The boy shook his head, his little red baseball cap turned to the side.

" That was totally awesome!" Sango and Kagome both let out nervous laughter. The boy jumped off his tricycle, and ran circles around Sango.  
"Doyouhavesuperpowerslikelaserbeamsandsuperstrengthasecretidentityandsupernamenandanoutfitlikecatwoman?" The boy asked quickly, examining Sango. She simply blinked, and let out a noise of distress as Kagome began conversing with Hojo, walking away, leaving her to deal with the kid.

" Umm, I don't think I have super powers..." Sango said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

" Of course you do! You ran super fast, and threw that guy over your shoulder like he was a doll! I wish I had powers like you! Do you have a name, like a super name?" Sango blinked, and thought the question through.

" Erm... Tajiya." She answered nervously. The boy nodded, and with a call from his mother, rode his little tricycle away. Sango breathed a sigh of relief.

" That was eventful..." Kagome said, walking back to Sango. Sango sighed, and spit out another piece of gravel.

" I think I have a fan. It's a bit odd." Kagome chuckled lightly, and they began biking back towards the shrine. When they arrived, Souta was back with Mrs.Higurashi, who was comforting him.

" Kagome, thank goodness. Souta says your friend saved Osamu. That was extremely kind. Let me wash your yukata for you, it looks like you rolled in a bit of dirt. Sango laughed nervously.

" Well, I kind of did. Here you are, thank you very much." Sango stated as she handed over the yukata. Her slayer uniform caught the attention of Kagome's grandfather.

" A slayer uniform! And... Please, follow me, I have something that might come in interest to you..." He led Kagome and Sango to the back room, and they both waited as he rooted through all of his stuff. Finally, he came out with something folded and dusty. He brushed it off, and unfolded it. Sango gasped.

It was her uniform, only much older. It was torn, and appeared to have been patched before. The golden symbol was still bright, though it seemed without life. Sango took the material in her hands.

" This... This is my uniform. Thank you for showing me this... Wow. It seems father was right, the material can last for a very long time. Though the sash is gone..." Sango mumbled, checking over the uniform. She returned in to Kagome's grandfather, and was quickly ushered to Kagome's room.

" I never knew we had a slayer's uniform! Kind of creepy though..." Kagome muttered, sorting through things in her room. Sango sighed.

" This world is so disorderly. Bandits are almost normal, but suicide? And that woman paid no attention to her infant, that child could have died on that contraption while she was talking on that blinking box!" Sango ranted, her eyes reading anger. Kagome gave a little huff of air.

" Our world is corrupt. Everyone yearns for power. It's sad... There are no demons, yet the world is worse now." Kagome explained, sitting down on her bed. Sango sighed.

" We should be getting back soon. Kirara will be worried." Kagome shook her head.

" Not yet. I have a bad feeling that something's going on. Perhaps Tajiya could give me a hand? Besides, mom isn't done washing your yukata yet. Here, we'll eat diner, then go to the Square. Oh, and just throw this over your suit." Kagome handed Sango an old black trench coat, and they were off downstairs. After a quick meal of 'faceless octopus' and rice balls, they quickly jogged off to the Square.

By the time they got there, it was dark, and the police had a horrible situation on their hands. At the top of a tall office building, a man was ranting and raving about something, going to toss a little girl off of the edge. Sango slipped on her mask, and tossed her coat over her shoulder. She looked around, and spotted a life on a building just across the square.

" Kagome, come quick! Can you operate this lift?" Sango asked, jumping on top of the box of the lift. Kagome nodded, and pushed the buttons to get Sango to the roof. " Thanks! Be ready to come get us!" Sango shouted down, watching the many floors go by her as she ascended to the roof. When she got there, she found a large sign with a very long metal cable attached to it. Time was running out.

She triple knotted the wire around her left forearm, and braced with her right hand. News cameras, police and civilians all watched in horror as the man tossed the girl far off the edge. Sango swooped down, all eyes on her dark form as she tucked her legs to absorb the force of the swoop. Using her right arm, she caught the girl, pressing her close to her chest.

This increased the horrible torque and pull against her forearm, the metal cutting into her flesh. The girl hugged Sango tightly, screaming for dear life. With a swing of her legs, Sango changed directions, back to the building she had swooped from. _The stone will kill me on impact... But maybe the glass will break for me... I really wish I had a heir right about now..._ Sango thought as she aimed for the window. Kagome began running up the stairs of the building, seeing that they would burst through the seventh floor.

As soon as Kagome ran through the door, Sango's left side connected with the glass, causing it to crack in spider web form, though it didn't shatter. This left Sango hanging from her arm, the blood seeping down. Kagome grabbed a desk, and hurled it through the glass, letting Sango and the little girl climb in. Sango uncoiled her arm, and gave the girl to Kagome.

" Thanks, Kagome-Chan. That hurt more then I thought it would..." Sango muttered as they descended the stairs. Kagome gave Sango a big hug, careful not to agitate her left side.

" Sango-Chan, you're my favorite super hero! Superman, Stuperman, they don't compare to Tajiya!" Kagome joked. But then her smile faded and turned to worry. " You could have died, but you did it anyway. I was worried, I don't know what I would have done if you fell..." Kagome said quietly, cradling the girl's hand in hers. Tears threatened to fall. Sango let out a grunt as she picked a piece of glass out of her side.

" Thanks, Kagome-Chan. I knew the risk, I had to do it. Life is so precious, yet it seems that this world has forgotten. Um, what do I say to everyone?" Sango asked, faltering before the final door. Kagome smiled as the little girl took Sango's hand, leading her out into the lights.

" Mommy!" The girl cried, running to her parents. Sango smiled beneath her mask, and turned to Kagome.

" Let's go, these people are freaking me out." Kagome nodded, and they began wading through the people.

" Wait! We must know your name, we must know who you are!" One reporter cried, holding a microphone to her face.

" I'm Tajiya. None of the people I've encountered today value life, or responsibility. Honour is gone, or perhaps it died with the death of demons." With that, Kagome and Sango fled from the square, back to the Higurashi residence. After a bath for Sango, they acquired what they needed, and jumped into the well, back to a more sensible land.

* * *

_( This is a special news bulletin. A woman named Tajiya has been cruising around the city, doing amazing acts for the people, including saving 2 people from certain death. If anyone has any information about her, please contact the authorities. But if not, then we tip our hats to her, and her young friend. )

* * *

_

Seine: Sorry about lack of detail, the dream was hard to remember.


End file.
